Anexo:Cortometrajes de Mickey Mouse
Estados Unidos |año = 1928 - 2015 |pais1 = Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos |pais2 = México}} Este artículo abarca los cortos de Mickey Mouse de los que se tiene conocimiento que existe uno o varios doblajes al español. Consta de 3 secciones: Cortos clásicos, de House of Mouse y de Mickey Mouse. Datos Estos cortos se han doblado y redoblado de 2 a 3 veces, por situaciones de remasterización, y han sido comercializados en varios VHS y algunos pocos DVDs (en este formato mayormente redoblados), además de ser transmitidos por televisión. Hoy en día, sobre todo los cortometrajes clásicos y de House of Mouse, son extremadamente dificiles de encontrar doblados, debido a que los videos que los contenían ya han salido de comercialización y en internet son borrados por cuestiones de derechos de autor. Para mayor información información sobre las películas y series que han recopilado los cortos doblados, (sólo los que tienen escenas intersticiales grabadas de forma independiente), ver la siguiente página. Nota: Aquellos cortos que se conozca que tuvieron doblaje, pero no se sepa su título en español, éste aparecerá como "¿?". Cortometrajes clásicos right|215px Mickey Cuts Up (El jardín de Mickey) 30/11/1931 Mickey's Nightmare (La pesadilla) 13/08/1932 The Whoopee Party (La gran parranda) 17/09/1932 The Klondike Kid (El chico del Klondike) 12/11/1932 The Mad Doctor (El doctor loco) 21/01/1933 Muestras multimedia Clasicos Disney - El doctor loco|Corto completo Ye Olden Days (Los tiempos medievales) 8/04/1933 Puppy Love (Primer amor) 2/09/1933 Shanghaied (El secuestro) 13/01/1934 Gulliver Mickey (Mickey Gulliver) 19/05/1934 Mickey's Steamroller (La aplanadora de Mickey) 16/06/1934 The Band Concert (El concierto de la banda) 23/02/1935 Notas: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. * En este corto Mickey no habla Muestras multimedia ¡A reír con Mickey! El concierto de la banda|Redoblaje de ¡A reír con Mickey! Créditos ConciertoDeBandaCreditos.png|Créditos de redoblaje ¡A reír con Mickey! Mickey's Service Station (La estación de servicio) 15/03/1935 Mickey's Kangaroo (El canguro de Mickey) 13/04/1935 Muestras multimedia Clasicos Disney El canguro de Mickey|Corto completo On Ice (Sobre hielo) 28/09/1935 Muestras de doblaje ¡A reír con Mickey! - Sobre Hielo Mickey's Polo Team (El equipo de polo de Mickey) 4/01/1936 Notas: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. * En este corto Mickey no habla Muestras multimedia ¡A reír con Mickey! El equipo de polo de Mickey|Redoblaje de ¡A reír con Mickey! Créditos EquipoPoloMickeyCreditosARCM.png|Créditos de redoblaje ¡A reír con Mickey! Mickey's Grand Opera (La gran ópera de Mickey) 07/03/1936 Thru The Mirror (Alicia a través del espejoTítulo original en español / A través del espejoTítulo redoblaje) 30/05/1936 Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Títulos: Muestras multimedia ¡A reír con Mickey! - A Través del Espejo|Muestra de redoblaje Créditos ATravesDelEspejoCreditosARCM.jpeg|Créditos de redoblaje ¡A reír con Mickey! Mickey's Rival (El rival de Mickey) 20/06/1936 Moving Day (El día de mudanza) 20/06/1936 Curiosidades * En el redoblaje angelino, hay una escena donde Goofy canta la parte inicial del tango de Carlos Gardel y Alfredo Le Pera "El día que me quieras" (Acaricia mi ensueño, el suave murmullo de tu suspirar) ** En el doblaje original, en la misma escena, aparece la canción "Live Owes Me a Livin'" que el personaje siempre tararea con la pista original de Pinto Colvig. *** Lo mismo pasa en la escena donde Goofy baja de su camión de hielo, en el redoblaje dice "¡Hora de trabajar!" y en el primer doblaje se deja la pista original, con la canción antes mencionada. Alpine Climbers (Los alpinistas) 25/07/1936 Magician Mickey (El mago Mickey) 6/02/1937 Muestras multimedia ¡A reír con Mickey! - El Mago Mickey|Muestra de doblaje angelino Moose Hunters (Cazadores de alces) 20/02/1937 Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Hawaiian Holliday (Vacaciones hawaianas) 24/09/1937 Curiosidades * En la línea dónde Goofy dice: "¡Miren, lo logré, lo logré!" Y el mar le responde: "¿Ah, sí?" En el doblaje original angelino se dejó el diálogo del mar con el audio en inglés original, mientras que en el mexicano fue doblada por Francisco Colmenero. Clock Cleaners (Relojeros de alturaTítulo original en español / Limpiadores de relojTítulo ¡A reír con Mickey) 15/10/1937 Títulos: Muestras multimedia Relojeros de Altura - Español Latino (Redoblaje)|Corto completo Lonesome Ghosts (Los fantasmas solitariosTítulo original en español / Los cazadores de fantasmasTítulo ¡A reír con Mickey!) 24/12/1937 Nota: Este corto apareció en la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, sin embargo, no se redobló con las voces actuales de los personajes, sino que conservó el doblaje angelino hecho en los años 90's, a diferencia de la versión original en inglés, en la que se remasterizó completamente, tanto en voces como en efectos de sonido. Títulos: Muestras multimedia Mickey donald y goofy fantasmas solitarios|Corto completo Curiosidades * Todas las reacciones de los personajes fueron dobladas. Boat Builders (Constructores de barcosTítulo doblaje original / Constructores navalesTítulo redoblaje) 25/02/1938 Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Títulos: Muestras multimedia Mickey y sus amigos los constructores de barcos español latino (original)|Corto completo (Doblaje original) ¡A reír con Mickey! - Constructores Navales|Muestra de redoblaje Curiosidades * En el doblaje original, se deja el nombre original del barco: Queen Minnie. Mientras que en el redoblaje se traduce como Reina Minnie. Mickey's Trailer (La casa remolque) 6/05/1938 The Whalers (Los balleneros) 19/08/1938 Mickey's Parrot (El loro de Mickey) 9/09/1938 Brave Little Tailor (El valiente sastrecillo / El sastrecillo valiente) 23/09/1938 Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Muestras multimedia ¡A reír con Mickey! El sastrecillo valiente|Redoblaje ¡A reír con Mickey! Curiosidades * En el doblaje de Los Ángeles Mickey usa un coloquialismo diciendo "¡Qué me echen diez gigantes!", después de ser besado por Minnie en la mejilla. ** También otros personajes secundarios los usan, como por ejemplo un bebé que dice: ¡Macanudo, ché!". * Esta es la única vez que, hasta donde se sabe, Arturo Mercado ha doblado a Mickey Mouse. ** Este dato ha sido confirmado por su hijo, Arturo Mercado Jr., quien además comenta que redobló posteriormente al personaje en el mismo corto. Compartiendo así padre e hijo al personaje. * Los diálogos del gigante en el primer doblaje fueron dejados en el idioma inglés original y para el redoblaje sí fue doblado, pero fue censurado el segundo diálogo, pues en esa escena el personaje aparece fumando. Créditos SastrecilloCreditosARCM.png|Créditos de redoblaje ¡A reír con Mickey! Society Dog Show (Exposición canina) 3/02/1939 Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Muestras multimedia ¡A reír con Mickey! - Exposición canina|Muestra de redoblaje The Pointer (El cazador) 21/07/1939 Muestras multimedia Mickey Mouse - Víctor Mares Jr.|Corto completo Tugboat Mickey (El remolcador de Mickey) 26/04/1940 Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Muestras multimedia ¡A reír con Mickey! - El remolcador|Muestra de redoblaje Créditos ElRemolcadorCreditosARCM.jpeg|Créditos de redoblaje ¡A reír con Mickey Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (El ratón viajero) 1/11/1940 Curiosidades * Extrañamente, para el redoblaje de ¡A reír con Mickey!, los diálogos de Pedro el Malo no fueron grabados de nuevo por Francisco Colmenero, sino que fueron sustituidos por los de Guillermo Romano, del doblaje de Los Ángeles. The Little Whirlwind (El pequeño remolino) 14/02/1941 Canine Caddy (Caddy canino) 30/05/1941 Lend a Paw (Salvamento gatuno) 3/10/1941 Muestras multimedia Mickey Mouse Salvamento Gatuno 1941 (Español Latino)|Corto completo Mickey's Birthday Party (El cumpleaños de MickeyTítulo original en español / La fiesta de cumpleaños de MickeyTítulo redoblaje) 7/02/1942 Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Títulos: Muestras multimedia El cumpleaños de Mickey - Español Latino (Redoblaje)|Corto completo (Redoblaje angelino) Mickey And The Beanstalk (Mickey y las habichuelas mágicas) 27/09/1947 Nota: Este corto fue incluido originalmente en la película Diversión y Fantasía. Mickey's Delayed Date (Lindo disfraz) 3/10/1947 Mickey Down Under (El boomerang) 19/03/1948 Mickey and the Seal (Mickey y la foca) 3/12/1948 Pluto's Party (La fiesta de Pluto) 19/09/1952 Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Muestras multimedia ¡A reír con Mickey! La fiesta de Pluto|Redoblaje de ¡A reír con Mickey! Créditos FiestaDePlutoCreditosARCM.png|Créditos de redoblaje ¡A reír con Mickey! Pluto's Christmas Tree (El árbol de Navidad de Pluto) 21/11/1952 The Simple Things (Pescando líos) 18/04/1953 Muestras multimedia ¡A reír con Mickey! - Pescando Líos|Muestra de doblaje (Los Ángeles) Mickey's Christmas Carol (El cuento de Navidad de Mickey) 16/12/1983 The Prince and the Pauper (El príncipe y el mendigo) 16/11/1990 Nota: Este corto fue exhibido en cines antes de la proyección de Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia. Runaway Brain (Fuga de cerebros) 7/04/1995 Nota: Este corto fue exibido en cines antes de la proyección de Goofy, la película. Get a Horse! (Es hora de viajar) 27/11/2013 Nota: Este corto fue exibido en cines antes de la proyección de Frozen: Una aventura congelada. House of Mouse right|215px Nota: A partir de esta serie Mickey es doblado por Rubén Cerda reemplazando a Francisco Colmenero / Raúl Aldana desde Mickey celebra la navidad. * También se muestran en esta sección cortos de Mickeymanía pero con la fecha en la que fueron reestrenados en House of Mouse. Hickory Dickory Mickey 13/01/2001 Mickey To The Rescue: Staircase (Mickey al rescate: Escaleras) 10/02/2001 Mickey's Cabin (La cabaña de Mickey) 17/02/2001 Mickey To The Rescue: Cage and Cannons (Mickey al rescate: Jaula y cañones) 3/03/2001 Mickey's Mistake (El error de Mickey) 10/03/2001 Big House Mickey (Mickey en el bote) 17/03/2001 Mickey's April Fools (El día de los inocentes de Mickey) 31/03/2001 Mickey's Big Brake (La gran oportunidad de Mickey) 7/04/2001 Topsy Turvy Town (La ciudad al revés) 22/09/2001 Mickey's Mix-Up (La confusión de Mickey) 7/04/2001 Mickey's New Car (El auto nuevo de Mickey) 3/11/2001 Mickey's Rival Returns (El rival de Mickey regresa) 17/11/2001 Mickey To The Rescue: Train Tracks (Mickey al rescate: Vías del tren) 17/11/2001 Mickey and the Goat Man (Mickey y el Hombre Cabra) 18/05/2002 Pinball Mickey (La máquina de pinball) 2/09/2002 Around the World in 80 Days (La vuelta al mundo en 80 días) 2/09/2002 Mickey Tries to Cook (Mickey intenta cocinar) 2/09/2002 A Midsummer Night's Dream (Sueño de una noche de verano) 2/09/2002 Mickey's Airplane Kit (El avión de Mickey) 2/09/2002 Mickey and the Seagull (Mickey y la gaviota) 2/09/2002 Mickey's Mixed Nuts (La confusión de nueces de Mickey) 2/09/2002 The Nutcracker (El cascanueces) 2/12/2002 Mickey's Christmas Crisis (La crisis navideña de Mickey) 2/12/2002 Mickey's Remedy (El remedio de Mickey) 14/12/2002 Hansel and Gretel (Hansel y Gretel) 10/10/2003 Nota: En este corto Mickey no habla. Mickey's Mechanical House (La casa mecánica de Mickey) 17/10/2003 Mickey's Piano Lesson (¿?) 24/10/2003 Mickey, Donald y Goofy right|220px Pit Crew (El equipo de los pits) 10/03/2001 Car Washers (Lavado de autos) 3/11/2001 Roller Coaster Painters (Pintores de montañas rusas) 10/03/2001 Mickey and the Color Caper (¿?) 26/01/2002 Locksmiths (Cerrajeros) 2/02/2002 Housesitters (Cuidadores de casas) 2/09/2002 Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot (Mickey se enfrenta a La Mancha) 2/09/2002 Sandwich Makers (Preparadores de sandwiches) 2/09/2002 Answering Service (Servicio de mensajes) 2/09/2002 Babysitters (Niñeros) 2/09/2002 Turkey Catchers (Cazadores de pavos) 2/09/2002 Organ Donors (Donadores de órganos) 2/03/2003 Mickey Mouse (2013) right|215px Nota: En esta serie Mickey es doblado por Arturo Mercado Jr., reemplazando a Rubén Cerda desde Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros. No Service (No hay servicio) 28/06/2013 Yodelberg 29/06/2013 Nota: En este corto Mickey no habla. Croissant de Triomphe (Croissant del Triunfo) 30/06/2013 Nota: Este corto fue doblado en Francia New York Weenie (Salchicha en Nueva York) 5/07/2013 Tokyo Go (Tren a Tokio) 12/07/2013 Nota: En este corto Mickey no habla. Stayin' Cool (¡Qué calor!) 19/07/2013 Gasp! (Deshidratado) 26/07/2013 Panda-monium 2/08/2013 Bad Ear Day (Problema de orejas) 16/08/2013 Ghoul Friend (Tenebroso) 4/10/2013 Dog Show (Show de perros) 11/10/2013 O Sole Minnie 18/10/2013 Nota: Este corto fue doblado en Italia. Potatoland (Patatalandia) 18/11/2013 Sleepwalkin' (Sonámbulo) 6/12/2013 Flipperboobootosis (Flipperbubutosis) 3/01/2014 Tapped Out (Lucha) 10/01/2014 Third Wheel (Tres son multitud) 14/02/2014 The Adorable Couple (La adorable pareja) 7/03/2014 Nota: El diálogo de este corto es cantado en lugar de hablado. Cable Car Chaos (Lío en el tranvía) 11/04/2014 Fire Escape (Salida de emergencia) 3/05/2014 Eau de Minnie (Perfu-Minnie) 23/05/2014 Véase también * Mickey Mouse * Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos * Los grandes éxitos de Mickey Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Cortos de Disney Categoría:Doblaje angelino Categoría:Doblajes alternos Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Autodoblaje Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Cortometrajes Categoría:Doblajes de 1930s Categoría:Doblajes de 1940s Categoría:Doblajes de 1970s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por LIV TV